


The Horror! (The Humanity!)

by grapefruitghostie



Series: cursed fic reqs [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Canonical Character Death, Cory Is Inspired By Hentai, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diego Hargreeves Is Oblivious, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Stuffing, Facials, Ghost Sex, Kinda, Klaus Is Sickened But Curious, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Situational Humiliation, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, bentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: The one where Ben and Eudora meet in the afterlife.Or; Author is dating an entire crackhead who gave them fodder for their sin.





	The Horror! (The Humanity!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

They'd been here before - countless times - Klaus just never knew about it. Before Ben died, he was closest to Klaus; they were like peas in a pod - one in the same.

When he died he was practically tied to his brother, following him around everywhere all the time. He noticed after a while that his other brother, Diego, had someone tied to him. Someone who must have loved him deeply.

Ben didn't realize at first that he could talk to other people's ghosts; actually that was just because didn't try to. But Eudora spoke to him first, soft and scared and so, so sad. She learned after a while that Diego couldn't see her but his brother could. Ben took the liberty of explaining it all to her one day while they were in the car, Ben and Klaus in the back seat, Eudora in the passenger and Diego clueless driving. Klaus never told his brother that the detective was attached to him - he didn't have the heart to make him cry any more than he had already over her.

The ghosts became friends after a short amount of time, talking all night and keeping Klaus up at night with their swapping stories. It was a little endearing at first, Klaus was glad this his brother make a friend in the afterlife, but then it got exhausting because they wouldn't shut up.

After a few months, Eudora made the first move - standing on her toes and kissing him hard (because for whatever reason ghosts could interact with each other as if they were sentient). It didn't make sense, but it was a relief that they could touch. They were both so lonely and they needed the touch that they missed out on. To Ben's surprise, Eudora's skin was warm when he wrapped his hands around the small of her back and she fell on top of him on the couch.

Klaus never knew about them. They could go into other rooms in the Academy; as long as Diego and Klaus were both there, they could be together. Today was no different, Ben and Eudora in his old bedroom while his other brothers occupied the kitchen on the first floor. Ben's door was shut, hoping that meant that no one would bother them but living with Klaus was always a cause for concern.

"Christ, Dor," he hissed out, running his fingers through Eudora's thick hair.

She had a perfect mouth, he'd learned that early on. She was eager to please and he was eager to let her. Today it had happened so fast; it was barely even noon when Eudora cornered Ben in his room, sauntering over to him and wrapping around his broad frame. He praised her sweetly, kissing her face and jaw gently and tearing away her jeans and soft panties. Ben hid the Eldritch for a long time - too afraid of scaring her off for the first five months - but now they sprouted freely from his lower back and wrapped around her arms gently. It was awfully sweet and tame for a monster that everyone called _The_ _Horror_. But it was controlled by Ben's desires, and Ben would never hurt her because she was kind and sweet.

The Eldritch did choke her, but only because she asked. And that's exactly how they were when Klaus burst through the door halfway through a question and halting to scream at the sight. Diego's former lover was crouched down on the carpet, one slimy appendage was wrapped around her throat as she swallowed around Ben's cock and another of his blueish purple tentacles was between Eudora's legs and inside of her soaked cunt.

"Dude, are you fucking kidding me?! Oh-! Christ, bro, what are you- her?!"

Eudora didn't seem phased by his entrance, only flicking her eyes to meet his but still holding Ben's hips where he stood before her and looked ofer to his brother nonchalantly, "look, it's not my fault you're oblivious. We've been doing this for months, Klaus, I'm not stopping now just because you're here. Please either leave or stay, whichever you want, just - _fuck_ yes, Dor! - just shut up."

Eudora moaned around him and kept her eyes trained on Klaus and, okay, maybe he'd stay for a minute. Ben hummed when his brother sat down on the wooden chair that was kept at his desk and bounced his leg nervously.

"Is this okay, sweetie? Is it alright if Klaus watches how good you take it for me? Hmm, do you wanna make him get off while watching you? Maybe he'll come all over that pretty face of yours when he's done, wouldn't that be nice? How many brothers would you have tasted then, huh? Three? Maybe you're just a slut for the Hargreeves men." Ben cooed and pulled back so that only the tip of his cock was in her mouth and Eudora nodded excitedly, batting her eyes up at him and eagerly licking out for more of him until he decided to show mercy and begin to fuck her throat. That was really all she wanted, Ben knew that.

Klaus was speechless for once, his fingernails picking distractedly at his jeans as he tried to ignore the heat welling up in his cock. He watched the scene play out silently until he noticed a third tentacle make its way to her ass and he moaned quietly at the sight.

"Touch yourself, Klaus. If you're gonna watch, you're gonna have to do as I say, alright?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Honestly Klaus wasn't sure how to feel, but his hands worked on autopilot to undo his jeans and tug them down along with his underwear and Ben continued to talk, "look at you, all red, all dripping. You're so filthy for this, both of you."

Klaus was silent save for a few whimpers and grunts that tumbled from his lips. He watched in wonder as the tentacle previously caressing her ass slowly slipped inside of her, small and slick enough to work its way inside with little force, slowly expanding to stretch her hole until she was sobbing and arching into the touch. Eudora's face was red and her jaw ached but she wouldn't rather be doing anything else but sucking Ben off. Teasing Ben's balls with her fingernails, his thrusts became erratic as he continued brokenly ordering Klaus on how to touch himself.

"Come on, baby, you're doing so good for me. Come, Eudora, I know you can do it - come for me." She did just that, coming hard around the tentacle that was writhing deep inside of her pretty pussy and choking on the ropes of cum that shot down her throat without warning. Klaus was whining then, teasing himself and trying his hardest not to blow at the sight and the sound of the two.

Ben's tentacles retracted then, pulling out of her gently and stroking her skin with care as they moved back into Ben's body.

"Klaus, come here, I want you to come for me. Come on her face." He ordered and Klaus stood on shaky legs, rushing to obey as he fucked his hand faster than before, now desperately trying to reach completion, moaning loudly as he teased his head. Eudora was on her knees obediently with her tongue lolled out and he felt a pang of guilt before coming with a shout of, "fuck, _yes_ , tha-thank you-!"

When Klaus spilled, he was sad to see himself make a mess of the carpet rather than the pretty face of the ghost. He'd forgotten for a moment that the two weren't sentient, and it hit him like a second wave of guilt realizing what he'd just gotten himself off to. Ben laughed lightly, making it known that he also forgot that they were ghosts and then he caught something from the corner of his eye and froze, turning to the door.

Klaus followed his gaze and when he did he saw Diego - eyes closed and face red from holding his breath to stay silent with his massive cock dripping in hand. His brown eyes opened at the sudden quiet that fell over the room and he was greeted with Klaus's green eyes. He came hard then, at the realization that he'd been caught. He hated himself more than he ever had and shamefully wiping his sticky hand on his jeans.

"Who- uh- wh-hh.. who are y-y-you ta-talking to, Klaus?" He stuttered and Klaus blushed. He knew that Diego couldn't see them. He knew that _that_  was all because of _him._

"N-uh.. no one. You don't wanna know..."


End file.
